User blog:Littlecharmersfan/Mysticon Knowledge
Season 1 Ep1 Sisters in Arms ▪Believe the Weapons thats in the Suit. Ep2 How to Train a Mysticon ▪Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask. Ep3 the Coronation ▪A Mysticon must never endanger the innocent but she must always defend the defenseless. The Mysticon Kid ▪The Mysticon who looks the other way fails to see the attack. An Eye for An Eye ▪ If you abuse the power you'll be corrupt by the power. Heart of Gold ▪ A problem at the distance may be a solution up close. Scourge of the Seven Skies ▪The unknown friend can be more dangerous than the known enemy. Lost and Found ▪When a mysticon does wrong, she must own up to her mistakes. The Astromancer Job ▪ A Mysticon's hand is to give not to take. A Walk in the Park ▪ None A Girl and her Gumlump • What is wild should not be caged. Fire in the Skies ▪ The Sun and the Stone will work together to guide you. All Hail Necrafa ▪ A Mysticon's choices must be chosen by her own choosing The Dome ▪ A Mysticon wants must not blind her to others needs. Clash of the Tridents • Let the warrior who holds the weapon fights the battle. Gems of the Past ▪ She who crosses the line, must prepare the fall that follows. Quest of the Vexed • Sometimes the only way to push forward is to pull back. Mutiny Most Fowl ▪ The eyes might be deceiving, but the ears always here. Through My Enemy's Eyes • Victory lies when facing the greatest danger first. The Prophecy Unleashed • The only knowledge a mysticon can possess is the knowledge that she possesses no knowledge. Season 2 Three Mysticons and a Baby • The knot not tied unravels. Star-Crossed Sisters • None. Scream of a Banshee • To defeat your enemy you must know which enemy you are fighting. The Edge of Two Morrows • You cannot right the future until you write the past. Twin Stars Unite • None. The Dragon's Rage • When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mightier force. The Mask • The most dangerous Enemy often wears the mask of an ally. Save the Date • Words can be more powerful than a weapon. Happily Never After • When you use a friend, you gain an enemy. The Lost Scepter • None. Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart • Sometimes protecting someone is the most dangerous thing a mysticon can do. The Last Dragon • Only the student is willing to learn will the teacher appear. Game of Phones • A mysticon must know that winning is losing and losing is winning. •• Once a mysticon is known she can't never be unknown. The Foz Who Save Lotus Night • A hero sacrifice all to save the day. Heart of Stone • None Monster Hunt • Deception is a blade that cuts both ends. The Princess and the Pirate Category:Blog posts